In an Instant
by curlysama
Summary: It's that very moment when your ready to fall in love. It all happens in an instant. Nalu oneshot.


_**A/N: WELL HELLO EVERYONE! I'm so sorry , I hate high school and exams with a passion because they prevent me from writing fics. So here is a NaLu one since I am currently uber obsessed with Fairy Tail. Well anyways enjoi ; )**_

* * *

There were stories my mom always told me. What it feels like to be in love was far greater than imagined. I never really thought the mere words she spoke of were nothing to describe the feeling I have in my chest.

There was a beat that my heart played. "Natsu" it said as it pounded against my chest. I don't think I could remember the moment I fell in love with him, but all I know is I did.

What was it like you may ask? It was the slight heat I felt rise to my cheeks when he smiled, those times when I found him sleeping, waiting for me to show that made my heart skip a beat. The mere mention of my name drove me crazy.

"Lucy." He called.

"Lucy" He said

I never felt secure without him. Nightmares plagued me when he went on solo missions on the occasion. Of course when he came home my heart would swell with happiness and this so called love.

We never really know when we are in love with those that have done so much for us until we accept the certain actions towards us. I Lucy Heartfillia swore I was confused. Soon I was loosing my mind. It was becoming harder for me to see him.

Was friendship all I really wanted? No. I needed him, his touch, and shamefully I wanted him to call me Lucy on a whole new level. Frankly I was just as dense as him to realize what I was feeling.

It all came together that one day. I heard from happy who flew into my window

and told me he was back. I didn't bother getting out of bed since I knew I couldn't get my feelings straight, and let me tell you it hurt.

"OI LUCY!" I heard him call from my bedroom. Of course I was "sleeping" just to see if he would leave. Being persistent he stayed as usual. My heart was pounding so hard I swore he could have heard it.

"Lucyyy" He groaned. A blush began to creep up onto my neck as I heard him slur my name from fatigue. "Oi I'm gonna sleep here so don't say I didn't warn you." There he said it. The thing to set me off. Don't get me wrong I don't like violence but Natsu in my bed, at this very same time when I have no idea how to confront my feelings was pretty bad.

So I might have pushed him off my bed and punched him once or twice out of frustration but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

"L-Lucy what the hell?!" He said as he shifted from underneath me. I never realized what position we were in until after I saw myself straddling him. An extremely quick blush spread to every corner of my ears and face as I saw him begin to blush as well.

"Go-gomen Natsu, I just.." I was just what? I was so damn speechless I prayed that Master Mavis would give me words of wisdom.

Quicker than Jet could run I got off and kneeled beside him apoplogizing like a maniac. Then for who knows what I said something so bold my stomach nearly danced out of my mouth.

"Natsu, what am I to you?"

He looked at me with an extremely serious face. His eyes , those very eyes were boring into my soul , trying to read every piece of information. With a slight tilt of his head and a little knit of his eyebrows he asked out of density and curiosity. "What do you mean Luce?" Stomach flips and cold sweats broke out all over me.

"Well. I- I don't know who I am anymore either. When I see you my whole being changes. You everything about you drives me insane to the point I can't go outside my house! Something tells me I don't see you just as a nakama. So all I'm asking is, is if you .. feel the same."

"No."

There. That answer almost made me black out. I honestly tried to stay awake. My eyes began to droop but then his very words dragged me out of the darkness.

"I feel more that that when I think about you. Even when your two meters away from me I yearn for you. Just you talking to Gray drives me insane. All the magic in my stomach goes out of control just hearing you call my name. When I'm not with you I'm not me. I don't know either to be honest Luce. I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I think its called love?"

My heart churned, not being able to take in his words. It hurt so bad to know I was holding myself back from such a wonderful person. I was lying to myself and hurting him more than my own being. Everything from then went on by instinct. I shed a few tears not being able to keep them in anymore. Warmth then began to caress my cheek.

"Don't cry Luce, its hurts me too." He replied slowly and quietly. He tilted my head up, so he could stare into my glassy eyes. I felt him read me once again, going deeper than he should, finding out who I am entirely. Strangely I let him find himself inside me. The very core of me being revealed to him just through a simple stare of the eyes.

He shifted closer to my kneeling form never leaving eye contact with me, as he bumped his forehead against mine. Slowly I shifted closer to him as well. I was no longer afraid or confused. I let it happen. The moment I let myself fall.

His lips pressed against mine as I felt all the blood in my body flow faster, and the pit of despair and uncertainty in my center disappear. I pushed my lips onto him harder as he did the same. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he hugged me at my hips.

In an instant I finally was able to accept the fact it was true. I Lucy Heartfillia was in love with Natsu Dragneel, and there was no doubt about it.

* * *

**_A/N: I love this paring so much it hurts me. Well I think you can expect me to update again pretty soon since I have no life. Again sorry for the late updates ! _**

**_Till next time !_**

**_S.K. ❤_**


End file.
